


Touch

by natalie33221



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Depression, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Sad, Underage - Freeform, morty smith - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie33221/pseuds/natalie33221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trash that's all I can put for the summary lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morty's Pov  
``````````````````````````

 

"Morty, pass the milk?" my mother asked from across the table, as I scooted the half empty carton to her, she giving a small nod as a thanks. I looked down in the bowl of my cereal, watching the lucky charms grow soggier and soggier as each second passed. Summer, my sister, was gulping down her breakfast trying to not be late for her job.

"S-Summer, you know if you got up earlier, and didn't s-spend so much time painting your face, you wouldn't have to rush like this every morning..." I said in a timid voice. God, do I wish for a different tone, stupid puberty. She glanced up at my rolling her eyes, sighing, her mouth full. "Morty, I love you're trying to give me advice, but stick to helping old drunkards with crappy machinery." She stated, giving a little smirk.

I heard a grunt, looking to the entrance seeing Rick walk in, the bags under his eyes looking worse than yesterday. "Haha Summer, you're such a jooOOOOkester!" He said, moving in just and time to burp and blow it in her face. She gagged, glaring at him, trying to hold down her breakfast it seemed. I held in a chuckle, as my dad glared at me giving me the eye of "don't encourage him."

I watched as Rick moved around the kitchen, looking for some sort of food. Our parents hadn't gone shopping this week, hence the crappy cereal we were all eating right now. He opened the fridge, pulling out a small Chinese take out container, checking the inside, then shrugging. He came over, sitting in his usual seat beside me, munching on the two day old noodles from the container.

My dad stared at him frowning, the app on his tablet making a noise indicating his loss. "So...Rick, Beth and I were thinking about how you could maybe-" "Save it Jerry, I'm not doing chores for your lazy ass." My grandpa cut in, Summer hopping up and rushing upstairs for her purse.

"Now dad, come on, it wouldn't be anything too bad, or time consuming. Small things like sweeping, dusting, and helping the kids clean up their rooms. Mostly Morty, due to him leaving clothes lying around the floor." My mom commented, giving me a look, as a gave a sheepish grin, looking down at my now less appetizing breakfast.

"Tch, I'll sweep, that's it. I don't want to dust like some pansy or find weird magazines and toys in my grandson's room." Rick said, as I blushed squirming uncomfortably, him glancing at me giving a snort, chuckling. My mom cleared her throat, seeming to try and ignore the last comment. "Alright, sweeping is a start. Thank you dad." She said giving a smile then getting up to leave.

My dad was about to cut in, as Summer ran down the stairs tugging on his sleeve telling him they needed to go. He sighed, calling out a goodbye to Beth as he and Summer went out the door, giving me a small wave as well. I got up, starting to clean up the dishes the other family members had left, my mom coming by and kissing my cheek and Rick's telling us goodbye. 

"Bye mom, love y-you." I called out as she smiled and nodded, Rick cutting in with a "Have a good day sweetie," as she walked out the door. I brought the dirty dishes to the sink, cleaning them off some and then putting them in the dishwasher. I started to Hum a bit, a habit I picked up from Summer. I heard the chair creek from the table behind me, looking up seeing Rick throwing away. I assume, empty container.

He glanced over at me, as I just stared, him raising a brow. "What?" He asked confused and defensively, as I just shrugged, going back to filling the dishwasher. He sighed, leaning against the counter and pulling out his flask, taking a swig. "How l-long has it beeEEEn since we went on an adventure Morty?" He asked, as I listened to him screw the top back on the flask.

"A-ah... Probably a week n-n-now? I'm not sure exactly.." I said softly, glancing back at him as I finished loading the dishwasher. "Why Rick?" I asked, my excitement starting to build, kinda hoping for an adventure to avoid these god awful chores and weekend homework I had. He shrugged now, staring down at me, his eyes seeming emotionless.

I gulped some, switching my weight from foot to foot a bit uncomfortably, feeling awkward under his gaze now, staring at the floor. Recently, I'd been feeling very uncomfortable around Rick. I couldn't make as much eye contact with him, and touching his hand made me feel a bit queasy, or I'd start feeling heated.

I glanced back up at him, as he was still staring at me, more of like he was analyzing. "I-I'm, going to go do my homework... I-if you feel like helping you can come too." I say, my voice cracking a bit to a higher pitch then normal, my face heating again. He didnt seem to pay much attention to it, as he nodded, tapping one hand's fingers against his thigh.

I began to walk away, heading up stairs to my room, closing the door behind me. I sighed softly, going to my backpack and pulling out my book and binder. I took out the math sheet and opened up to the correct page, trying to get started.

-timeskip for like a few hours idk? (Kill me.)-

Still Morty lol  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A good bit of time had passed, and I was just on question six. The numbers had begun to jumble together, and my lack of interest making it harder to finish. I groaned, putting my pencil down, and standing up to stretch. 'I wish Rick was kind enough to help me. Then I'd have this done in like, fifteen minutes.' I thought bitterly, pouting some.

I got up, deciding to go check up on him, because I know he won't come and check up on me. I walked down the stairs, checking around the inside of the house first. No Rick to be found. I went to the garage door, my hand on the handle as I stopped, hearing a groan from the other side.

I blinked, crinkling my brows together, pressing my ear up against the door some more to hear better. I heard another strangle groan, or should I uh, say moan? "F-fuck..." I heard Rick mumble from the other side, the heat rising to my face.

'Jesus, is he masturbating? Am I this close, hearing my fucking grandfather get himself off?' I thought, biting my lip. I gulped, my hand dropping form the knob, wanting to go lock myself in my room and try to forget hearing this. I mean, I know it's a normal thing, but hearing my own grandfather? No thanks.

I was taking my ear away from the door, as I heard another moan, a bit louder, and something, I, well uh, didn't exactly expect. "M-Morty you fu-fucking slut, m-more" I heard him call out, my eyes widening. Fuck. Fuck no. I had to have heard that wrong. 

I was sweating now, my face completely red, my thoughts running a mile a minute. My grandfather is fucking masturbating to the thought of me. I started to step back from the door, tripping over my feet, falling back and slamming my head on the counter as I cried out in pain. I rubbed my head, tears welling in my eyes from the bump, and the thoughts I was having.

I wasn't feeling sickened by my grandfather masturbating to me. Jesus, it was almost as if I liked how that sounded. I heard Rick moving around in the garage. Fuck, he heard me fall. I can't face him right now. I cannot look at him. "M-Morty are yooOOOU okay?" I heard him call out, his voice a bit ragged more than usual, as I gulped, wiping my tears and standing up, wobbling some.

I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear him. How my voice rolls off his tongue. How he sounds generally concerned. No. No. "I-I-I'm fi-fine.." I called out in my strongest voice I could, which cracked loudly and came out shakier then I mean't. I saw the knob turning, as I speedily backed up, trying to ignore my dizziness. I turned and started towards the stairs.

"Morty let m- w-what? Morty! Get yoOOUR ass over here!" I heard him call, him starting to run after me. Jesus, I can't look at him right now. I know what he was doing in there, I know what's he feels and wants to do, and I feel fucking okay with it? I'm sick, disgusting. What if he did this to me? What if all these things I've felt over the last few months were cause of some weird ass thing he gave me?

I started to feel more scared and angrier each second, running to my room, hearing him calling out my name behind me. I ran in my room, slamming the door shut as fast as I can, about to lock it as Rick pushed in. I stumbled back, panicking more, not being able to take all this in.

I closed my eyes getting ready for the impact, but it never came, as I felt Rick's arms wrap around me. "Hell Morty what the fuck has gotten int-" I pushed him away, falling down on my butt, my eyebrows creased together and frown permanently on my face, with tears stinging my eyes. My hands, my whole body shook in fear and confusion, the places where I could feel where he held me still tingling. Disgusting.

"Morty, what the hell is your p-problem?" He asked, sounding aggravated as he stared down at me on the floor. I didn't look at him, staring at the floor, focusing on trying not to let my tears fall. 'You. You're my problem. What the fuck have you done to me?' I thought aggressively, biting my lip. I glanced up for just a second, seeing the still visible bulge in his pants, the frown on my face would deepen if that was possible. 

I felt a hand go on my shoulder and one under my chin, making me look up at him. "Morty wh-" "Get your h-hands off me." I whispered, as he blinked, his face twisting up angrier, his grip becoming a bit tighter on me. "What the fuc-"

"I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed, struggling against him, much to his confusion, as he just let me go. I stepped back from him, going to my bed and curling up in the corner away from him, staring at the wall.

"Morty...," He said in a softer tone, a concerned one. A grandfatherly tone. "What's g-going on?" He asked softly, feeling my bed shift letting me know he was sitting at the edge of it. I didn't respond, as he just sighed. "K-kid, look, I need you to ta-talk to me, so I can try to help you. Im your grAAAndfather and I w-want to help you. I care a-about you-"

"In more ways then one." I cut in, my voice cold, not even stuttering. I could feel the atmosphere change around the room, god, I could just sense his nerves and stress rising. "What....?" I heard him ask, his voice sounded a bit fearful, even a tone higher some. "Morty, what t-the hell are you talking aboUUUt?" He asked. I let there be a moment of silence, trying to get the courage to voice what I had witnessed.

"I.....I h-heard you...," I trailed off, my lip quivering my eyes tearing up again. "In t-the..garage Rick.." I said mumbling the last part. There was a long moment of silence, just hearing my light sniffling and him shifting. "M-Morty...look at me p-please." He said, his voice sounding a bit hoarse and higher, as I shook my head lightly. I was scared. Scared of him, and me.

"Please Morty, I, I-I just want you t-to look at me." He said softly. I slowly sat up, staring down at my bed, wiping my eyes and cheeks, then looking up at him.

He looked broken, regretful. His eyes were full of remorse. "Morty... I'm, I'm sorry you had to witness that. I know yo-you probably are disgusted with me, even hate me. It's understaAAAndable. Jesus, I just want you to- to know, I would never make any moves on you. My dark fantasies were staying just that, fantasies. God...I'm so sorry.." He said, putting his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped, hearing him inhale shakily and sniffle some.

I gulped, sitting there watching him. I've never seen him like this, it was obvious he was regretful. Anyone, or someone with a conscious, would be. I am upset with myself as well though, even more then at him, as I didn't feel much disgust with this whole situation as I should be feeling. Jesus, this is all screwed up. I slowly reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder cautiously. "I...I know Rick, i-i-it's okay.." I said softly, my voice shaking, sniffling some as well, as he just shook his head, exhaling. 

I heard the front door downstairs opening, Jesus, how much time had went by? I glanced at the clock on my night stand, looking back to seeing Rick standing, wiping his nose and eyes, practically looking the same. You could mistake his pink tint for having just a little bit too much to drink, and his eyes for some sort of drug, I mean, it's not too uncommon for him. I wiped my cheeks, him glancing at me one last time, soon hearing my mother coming up the stairs griping about the surgery she had to do today, Rick stepping out of my room to her.

"Beth sweetheart, not a good day?" Rick said, opening his arms to her smiling softly. She grunted, nodding, as she hugged him smiling. "How was your day, Dad? You and Morty didn't do anything...to dangerous? You're going by Jerry and I's rules, I hope." She said, looking at him questioningly, as he chuckled, nodding. "Of course Beth, I told you, it's your house. I can amend." He said, as she smiled nodding, looking over his shoulder at me, giving a wave then walking to her and dad's room to change. 

I stared out the door at Rick, gulping, as he looked over at me, his eyes mournful. He turned and headed downstairs, the clicks of his fast pace skip-run down the stairs, soon hearing the door to what I expected the garage opening and closing. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling, the sound of my mom's humming as she walked out of her room, then downstairs as well. 'What a day...' I thought, falling back against my pillow, closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweaty Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just this once, would it hurt for Rick to show how much he cares?

Morty's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I question a lot of things, too many things, I've been told. It's good to ask questions, but it's not good to ask too many at once, I suppose. It's not good to question what man doesn't, or at least, shouldn't know-

"Morty, screwdriver." Rick called from his seat at his table, blinking away my thoughts, grabbing one and handing it to him. He looked at it, made a face, them tossed it back. "No you shit, I mean't this!" He said, grabbing a wrench.

'Well then fucking get it yourself next time.' I thought bitterly, biting my lip from saying anything snappy out loud. It's been around a week and half since the little incident of me catching Rick doing some, uh, peculiar things.

The first couple of days he avoided me and even locked the garage door from me entering at any time, but he slowly started to interact with me more again. So, here we are. I wouldn't go as far as to say we're 'back to how it used to be.' I don't think we will be for a long time, maybe even never. I'm still uncomfortable, confused. If he is, he isn't showing it.

He's made it obvious he's put up physical boundaries now though. He keeps at least two or three feet apart from me, doesn't put his arm around me anymore, pat my shoulder, not even high five me for when I smart off to Jerry. He even avoids touching my hand when I hand him things. Hell, he and I haven't even gone on a REAL adventure in over two weeks together. 

I'm not complaining about him doing this, I know he means well, it's just different. It shows he respects, or um, is nice enough to try and make things better, and me more comfortable. 'I can't get much more comfortable...' I think, watching as Rick screws in some parts to his new invention. He's been spouting out about how he could get huge amounts of 'flem flarms' for curing this virus they have on 'Guub'.

I stared at his hands quietly, listening to him grumble some curses under his breath when he'd scrape another piece, his hands shaking a bit. "Rick, I-if you want me to screw it i-in I can. I mean your h-h-hands aren't so stea-stea-"

"Shut up, I got this." He barked, as I sighed. I know he didn't mean it as harsh as it came off, deep deep down, I know he didn't. It still kinda hurts though, but, you gotta learn to live with it I guess. Things could be a lot worse, he could treat all of us a lot worse.

I walked over closer by Rick, him still having trouble holding and screwing in some parts. I put my hands on his, feeling him tense. This is the most contact we've had in a while. It's almost a moment of clarity and refreshment to feel his skin again.

I moved his hands away from the device, not daring to look at him while doing so, moving the wrench and getting the screwdriver. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, him blankly staring at me. I turned to the device completely, carefully screwing together the parts he missed, and checking over other parts for looseness. This is probably the most I've ever done for him. I mean, it was nothing too hard though either, just screwing in bolts..

"See? I-I'm not as useless as y-y-you might think." I say, putting down the screwdriver, and setting the device in his hands carefully. He rose his brow, shaking his head. "Never thought you were. If anyone thinks you a-are I'll pop em in tHHHHEee mouth Morty." He said giving a devilish grin, as I smiled a bit more, a bit of heat rising to my cheeks. 

'I never told him I forgive him...' I thought, blinking, as my smile faltered a bit thinking back, as he was now looking at the device In his hands grinning, putting some form of rock/crystal in it. "R-Rick.." I said in a softer, sheepish tone, him grunting to let me know he was listening. "I-I um, I just wanted you to know, I, I forgive you. I mean, I didn't say t-that clearly last time a-an-"

"Lets not talk about it, Morty." He cut in, his voice sounding a bit colder, not a single stutter either, as like a warning I gulped nervously, trying to go on. "N-no I think...we really sh-"

"Morty, let's not. It's not a fun or interesting topic, Morty. It'll just make you a-an emotional, whIIIIIiny pussy anyways." He said, his eyes blank and emotionless, as he glanced at me. My lips became a straight line, as I just looked down, biting my lip and nodding. "O-okay.." I whispered, sitting on the stool a bit away from him, my feet dangling off some. I'm still waiting for my damn growth-spurt. 

I heard him sigh, and move around in his chair. An uncomfortable silence sat in the room, as I squirmed a bit. I've made the atmosphere bad again. 'I made our relationship bad again. Now he'll stop talking to me and distance himself and we'll go on even less adventures.' I thought, clenching my fists. 'Even without trying, or knowing, I fucked over my relationship with my grandfather, my one friend.'

Rick's POV  
************************

Jesus, have I fucked up. I glanced over seeing Morty with his fists clench, knowing how his mind is, making up the worse assumptions about this situation, probably blaming himself. What a teenage thing, making it all about him.

I continued to stare at my new invention, double checking to see the places he messed around with. Ah, he missed some. It wouldn't have been right if he got it all down perfectly. I picked up the screwdriver again, doing the rest. Now, it's perfect. I grinned to myself, looking over, my grandson still looking..upset, I guess.

I sighed out loud, to let him know my frustration about this. I took out my flask, taking a swig of it, and put down the screwdriver. If I don't do something, he'll be like this for days, and I'll have to deal with Jerry and Beth again. 'Beth isn't the problem, and Jerry is pretty funny to listen to, just, I could be doing wayyy cooler shit-' Oops, I got side tracked.

I shook my head and turned my chair around completely to face him, his eyes cast down, head bent with his soft, chocolate brown curls trying to work as curtain to hide the tears forming in the corners. I felt a pain in my chest, a long, forgotten feeling. I swiveled my chair closer to him, reaching out a hesitant arm, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He tensed, flinching a bit, taking in a shaky breath, seemingly trying to calm his nerves. I can't blame the kid, I mean, he was trying to do the right thing, I know this, just, I don't want to talk about it. Also, he's so sensitive, shouldn't he be mad instead of about to cry his eyes out? That's just how I would have handled it though at his age, but then again, he's not me.

"Morty, c'mere." I said roughly, keeping my flat tone as always, staring at him. 

He looked up at me, his glistened eyes showing so many emotions at once. Confusion, fear, concern.. I patted the back of his shoulder lightly, as a sign for him to come closer, and that I won't do anything. He hesitantly moved a few inches more into my reach. I leaned in, wrapping my arms around the small, frail boy.

"R-Rick.." he trailed off slowly, his voice being muffled in my coat. 

"Morty, I love you so much. I love you more than I should. I want y-you by my side forever. I want to protect you from everything dangerous, but that would include myself, w-wouldn't it? I'm dangerous. I'm now a predator in your eyes. Hell, I'm a p-predator in my own eyes. I'm a disgusting, twisted old man who lOOOost his morals the day he was born. I don't want to take yo-yours away. I don't want you to be in pain. I want you, your family, to be happy."

If only I said that out loud. If only I wasn't so twisted, would everything be alright then? Probably not. There would be another issue at hand making him nervous and jittery, like always. If only I wasn't so goddamn stuck in my past thinking about how I could have made better decisions. 

Just this once, why couldn't I show him how he is my entire world? My life? Even if he isn't the first Morty, he's still him. No matter the one, they all are so great. So fragile, unlike me. So timid, unlike me.

Just this once, would it hurt to show how much I care?


	3. Chapter 3: Aching Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a normal day at school, filled with sad thoughts and self loathing. (:

Morty  
____________

I sat at my desk, staring forward, not even focusing on my teacher's lecture. Even if I tried to focus, I wouldn't understand. The times I do understand are so uncommon. Do you know what it's like to be the kid in math class who wrote 3x4 = 7 on the board? Okay, I know how to multiply, just my classmates have never let that go.

I thankfully have a B in this class, though. Well, only because of Rick. 'Rick...' I thought bitterly, my face scrunching up some. He can only leave me with a scowl on my face these days. I feel physically sick just saying his name in my head.

At least I try to act the most "normal" way I can in front of Summer and my parents when he's around. If I act stranger than I usually do, they might ask about it. Well, Summer might. 'Why kid myself and act as if my parents would actually notice? I doubt they would be able to tell if I was acting "weird."' I thought, my thoughts just making my attitude more bitter. I sighed, staring up at the wall above my teacher blankly.

Rick and I haven't spoken alone since he hugged me in the garage. Well, he's said a small morning or 'grunt' at me when I leave in the mornings, if he is around. I wouldn't personally count that really. I try to avoid him as much as possible. I don't want to accidentally slip up alone with him, or say something I shouldn't in front of the others.

I've gotten to the point where I always stay away from home as much as possible. Though that's rather hard with my lack of friends, I try to go with Summer and my parents when they do errands as much as possible. I don't want to risk making matters worse with Rick, so I will leave them completely untouched. It will pass over. This....horrid ache I feel in my chest..will pass over.

We will both push it to the back of our minds until we are ready to act...the way we used to again. If that ever happens. At the moment it seems to me as if I can never act the way I used to with him.

I mean, I don't know how to feel at the moment. How to feel about him, myself...our once..seemingly unstable, great 'friendship.' I'm still...pissed, or well, I'm pretty sure I am. I have to be. If I'm not pissed, then something is wrong with me. I have no choice but to feel pissed at him for his actions.

'There already has to be something wrong with me.' I thought. I haven't told my mom or dad about this, nor Summer? Shouldn't I? Of course I should. Why have I convinced myself I shouldn't? Rick should be locked up for this. In reality, would my parents even...believe me if I told them..? Jesus, I don't want to imagine my mother's face. She would be so heartbroken. Do I want to...be responsible...for taking away her father away from her?

I put my head on my desk, staring up at the clock, dreading the fact I'll have to go home soon. I have to go and be alone with...him. Hopefully he will be locked up in the garage, or in some other dimension far, far away. Maybe he will be asleep, or just won't hear me come in. I could sneak in through the back doors, they're quieter.

I can't lie to myself, you know? Rick has made some of my best, but also worse, dreams come true. He's had such a positive and negative affect on me, all of us, it's ridiculous. So ridiculous how he has changed us all, for the good and the bad.

Heh, it used to be the other way around, you know? I used to be excited to get taken out of class by him, or head home to see what he was working on, most of the time.  
He used to be the one pissy with me coming in trying to be a nice grandson, or well, a friend to him.

Well, I mean, he acted pissy. I'm starting to doubt he was actually upset with my company. I know he's bad at showing his emotions, Jesus, he's really bad at showing them, but he didn't have to...act the way he has towards me since we've met. The actions of actual concern or comfort are rare with him, oh so rare. Compared to other Rick's I've seen or heard about, I'm aware my Rick treats me well b-

'Why the hell am I addressing myself like I'm some pet to be taken care of by my grandfather?' I thought, my face scrunching up more. Why does it matter so much now how he treats me? You know why, I know why, we all do. My shoulders fell more, sinking deeper into my seat if possible. I felt absolutely sick to my stomach.

I heard the bell ring, my classmates jumping up, rushing out as fast as possible. Their gossip easily heard as it bounced off the walls. I slowly got up, gathering my things, taking my time. "I don't have to see him yet, I still have a bus ride." I whispered to myself. I feel the weight of my own thoughts grow seemingly larger and stronger after that.

I headed to the bus, slouching and barely focusing on my surroundings. I walked up the bus steps, taking my usual seat. It's like I was in autopilot mode. My stomach felt queasy, my nerves spiked, but I...I felt...empty. I felt completely drained, yet full of energy all at once. The hollow ache in my chest seeming to increase every minute.

I don't want him and I to make eye contact. I don't want to hear his voice or be able to smell his cologne after he leaves an area. I don't want physically interact with anything he has been near.

'Because the more you're near him like this, the more you'll miss him. The more you'll want to den-.' My mind called out to me, as I made another, sickened face, my stomach seeming to do flips in me.

I stared down at my hands, taking in ever small cut, bruise, callous, and line. Trying to take in every small detail. Anything is more interesting and nice than having to have that conversation with myself. I shivered, my palms getting sweaty from my nerves quickly rising more and more as I stared out the window again.

The ache had deepened, feeling not just emotionally painful, but even a little physically painful to handle. It felt like someone had gotten safety scissors and slowly ripped up my heart in the messiest and sloppiest way possible.

I stared out the window, trying to convince myself maybe when I get home it won't be so bad. I know I will be taking the back door, which could help me a lot. I want to go as unnoticed as possible, and that's the best way to do so.

Though if I am noticed, What if I walk in and he tries to confront me about it? Maybe he will act like nothing is wrong. Or, maybe everything that happened with Rick lately was just some dream? That seems reasonable. Yes, when I get home, it will all be fine and I'll just laugh. No tension at all. Nothing to be upset over.

I snorted softly, rolling my eyes. Please, only in my mind will it work out like that. It may be easy for him to put up a front most of time, but even I know he can't take the awkward silence between us, like last time in the garage. Though that silence was broken in a rather awkward way. Plus, I don't want every single one of our meetings to end up like some sad, romantic tv show.

I felt an impact to the side of my head, making me bang my head into the bus window. I hissed out, tears slightly already forming in my eyes, hearing the guy behind me snort.

"We're at your stop, fag." Said a rather chubby, well actually, morbidly obese boy, who was smirking at me with his friend. I felt the small throbbing on my head, around my eyebrow area, as I rubbed it, looking around seeing we were indeed at my stop, and my impatient bus driver ready to seemingly run me over it seems if I did not get moving soon.

I quickly hurried off the bus, trying not to trip from the kids' feet in the aisle, plus the throbbing on my head was beginning to spread and turn into a headache. I most defiantly will have a bruise. 'These are the times I'm thankful I have a sister." I mumbled, thinking about where I lost saw her makeup bag.

I got off the bus, heading towards the front door. I stopped, right as my hand began to twist the knob, as I quickly remembered the back door, and began to walk around. Hopefully, he wasn't in there to hear the knob turn.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, slowly opening the back door in the house. It opened up to a small storage/closet like room, that then led into the rest of the house. I went in, slowly opening the next door, peeking out to see if the coast was clear.

No one in sight.

No Rick anywhere to been seen.

I exhaled quietly, not realizing I had been holding my breath, stepping out of the closet like room, closing the door softly behind me, and headed to the stairs to my sister's bathroom to look for her concealer and powder makeup. I need to cover it before anyone sees.

"Front door w-was unlocked. Why'd y-you come in that way?" A low, oh so recognizable voice, said behind me making me freeze I felt a shiver go down my spine, my stomach feeling like it was tied in knots, and my head throbbing harder, the intense whole in my chest seeming to become a void.

Well, there goes my 'I'm gonna just avoid my problems' plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I apologize if this chapter was a little...boring. I personally really enjoy writing in Morty's POV, defiantly for this subject, because of how much it affects him. Also, I upload these chapters to my Wattpad. I usually put them on Wattpad first before here, so if you want my Acc name on there: SatanicFanfic666. Any who, please leave feedback on how you feel about it so far! Have a lovely day. (:


	4. Chapter 4

\-----------------------------------

No one in sight.

No Rick anywhere to been seen.

I exhaled quietly, not realizing I had been holding my breath, stepping out of the closet like room, closing the door softly behind me, and headed to the stairs to go to my room.

"Front door w-was unlocked. Why'd y-you come in that way?" A low, oh so recognizable voice, said behind me making me freeze.  
I felt a shiver go down my spine, my stomach feeling like it was tied in knots, and my head throbbing harder. 

Well, there goes my 'I'm gonna just avoid my problems' plan.   
_______________________________________________

 

Chapter 4: Confrontation? 

 

MORTY   
__________

"I...f-forgot anyone was home, and am, w-well was.. used to going in through the back door after school..." I said, my head turned slightly to the side, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

"I've been he-here for what, almost 2 years now, Morty. and you still have in your head the front door will be l-locked and no one will be home?" Rick asked asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as I noticed his sharp glare fixed on me from the corner of my eye. 

"Y-yup..." I muttered, popping the 'P', in a challenging way to see if he would say something more to me, my eyes lightly casted at him, but once again, looked back to the floor.

He snorted, rolling his eyes too.   
No reason to stand around and listen to him be an ass. 

I then began to head up the stairs, marching angrily, trying to seemingly escape the situation.

Hey, that reminds me of someone I know who avoids his problems all the time. 

"Tch, okay Morty. You wanna do this? T-th-the, the-the 'avoid what happened and that will make it disappear game' with me? Oh baby, I can play that. It's practically my goddamn life!" He yelled after him, making me freeze in my pace up the stairs briefly, turning back to him. 

'How drunk is he?' I thought. 

He held out his flask aggressively, the foreign toxic inside splashing about across the floor. I stated at his angry scowl on his thin face, glaring at me so hard, to the point it looked like he wanted me dead. 

 

I tried to keep my face as blank as possible, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being able to tell what I was feeling. I'm not even close to mastering hiding my feelings, even after being around someone like him for so long, they're as clear as a summer's blue sky. 

"Oh ya Morty, we can do this. We, I, can play this game, I've been doing it for sixty years, but can you, sir fucking teenage a-angst, u-uh, um, M-elMelanie Martinez loving, little asshole?!" He says, choking a bit (on saliva?), as I stare at him a bit confused at his name calling. I watched as the drool webt down his chin, not even wiping it out of frustration. 

"You teen sap, I-I, you've had plenty of chances to come engage, to try and let things go back to normal with me, and we could, you-y-you could, you b-brat! You're not so brain dead that y-you, you can't realize w-we-, you, y-you...may need to Tal-" I dropped my backpack onto the steps carelessly, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

The fucking nerve he had to say this to me.

I took one step at a time, until we just had a few feet between us, my face tilted up towards him a little, his shoulders straightened, and i poked out my chest some a bit.

I breathed in slowly, my face flushed deep red, eyes glistening with tears, hurt, anger, betrayal, disappointment, disgust, all boldly being presented in my deep, chocolate brown eyes, hopefully. My hands shook, balled up tightly, knuckles a soft white. 

I let out one shallow breath, then chuckled.

"Me, huh? I could c-come approach you at anytime to discuss this? That's right, it's me, not you apparently, just me, correct? I'm the problem, right Rick? It's my fuc- m-my fault, we're messed up. That we aren't discussing this, why w-we are angry at each other. C-Cause, oh no, Rick can't be the one for blame for an-anything, right? I'm the one who's....I'm the one who abandoned my daughter for twenty y-years and fucked up so many people's lives. I, heh, I'm....I'm the o-one who...who wants t-t..to f-fuck his grandson. The one who treats his grandson ver-verbally like shit, but then goes and masturbates to him in the fucking gara- " 

Slap. 

 

He.., he slapped me. The sting slowly heightened my senses and awareness across my body, as I stood in shock looking at him, his face twisted in pure rage. 

 

"Don't you fucking dare  speak out of line about things you don't understand, Morty. " he harshly whispered, "Nor, call someone out for their bad actions, when you're just as hypocritical in some ways." He bark, not a single stutter in his sentence, eyes cold, and expression dark. 

Me? How the fuck am I hypocritical? Do you see me going to go jerk off in my room to his wrinkly ass face? No, you don't. Sure, I've had....strange urges for him, but it's probably just teen hormones. I'm sure everyone experiences weird attractions like this here and there.

He doesn't have that excuse though. He's a grown fucking man and knows what he is thinking, what he is doing, is wrong, and yet does it anyways, but fails to admit it. 

Well, it seems he actually did just admit to what he did. 

"Oh, so you finally admit you were do-doing that, Rick? I thought you said that wasn't real, it didn't happen, I was sick for coming up with some lie like that? It seems you're admit-admitting it's real now, h-huh?" I ask, staring at him, as he became angrier as each second passed.

He didn't answer immediately, rolling his eyes first.

"M-MORTY, you fucking- twerp, we are not talking abou-aBOOOut th-"

"Rick, we are. I want to talk about that, so we are. You-y-y-you get off to me. You're sick, Rick. You realize that, right? What you're doing is illegal-"

"It's illegal if I own pornography of you or turn my fantasies into real life situations." He interrupts coldly, as I feel a chill run over me from that sentence. 

 

I could tell my face was pale, the light pink hand mark most likely visible on my face, clear tears sliding down my cheeks. I could feel so many emotions washing over me, making me change my view more on the man before me, my once closest person in my life.

 

"Don't compare my actions to your own, you Fuc-fucking sick, old man. I'm nothing, and never will, nor want, to be like you in any way. Burn in hell, Rick." I say, my teeth gritted together. I was shaking like a leaf, and he looked shocked by my words. 

What, did he expect I would just take that? Is he so caught up in his, his delusional me in his head that he gets off to, that he forget who the real me was? Wouldn't surprise me.

I turned, picking up my backpack and heading up to my room quickly, taking a quick glance back, to see him standing there, staring up at me from the bottom of the steps, his eyes vaguely showing pure sadness, empathy, love.

I scowled, turning back, slamming my door to my room.

Fuck you, Rick Sanchez

.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------
> 
> Okay so, I don't know if I'm going to make another chapter for this. I mean, I could end it here, but a lot of shit would be unanswered lol. I don't know. Give me some feedback~! Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
